Hitomi Sohma
by Vibrant Wings
Summary: This story takes place after the ANIME TV SERIES . It has nothing to do with the manga. Hitomi Sohma is the daughter of Yuki and Tohru. She is made the new head of the Sohma family. What will happen? I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET.
1. Intro

InuGirl1991

Intro

**This story takes place 15 years after the ANIME (TV SERIES). It has nothing to do with the manga. I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET. **

"Hitomi, time for supper!" I called to my six-year-old daughter.

"Coming, Mommy!" she called beck.

_Akito died four days before Hitomi was born, six years ago. After Hitomi was born, she was made the new head of the Sohma family. Akito had decided this before he died. "Yuki, your child will be the new head of the family," he said while on his death bed to my husband, Yuki. I wasn't there, Yuki told me this. I was depressed for a long time after I heard this. Being the head of the Sohmas, Hitomi will die young._

_I think Akito picked Hitomi to get Yuki and I upset. He never approved of our relationship. Hitomi frequently gets ill, and every time she gets sick, I go out of my mind with worry, so does Yuki. When she is healthy, the thought of her early death almost leaves our minds. _


	2. Hitomi Gets Sick

InuGirl1991

Hitomi Gets Sick

**This story is based on the ANIME, not the MANGA. I do not own Fruits Basket.**

One day, I went to wake Hitomi for school. "Hitomi, it's time to get up." She moaned. "I know you're tiered, sweetie, but you have to get up." I shook her gently.

"I don't feel well," she mumbled.

I felt her forehead to see if it was warm. She was burning up. "Yuki!" I called out. Hitomi moaned at the sound of my yelling. Hearing her moan I said, "Sorry, baby."

Yuki walked in shortly after I called him. "What is it?" he asked.

"Hitomi is sick."

"I'll call Hatori," Yuki said, dashing out of the room, to the phone.

"Mommy, am I going to die?" Hitomi asked me. She asks this every time she gets sick, and every time she does, my heart sinks.

"No, sweetie, you're not going to die."

About thirty minutes later, Hatori showed up. "What's the problem?" he asked Hitomi.

"I don't feel good," she mumbled.

Hatori smiled to himself. "Well, let's try and fix that."

Yuki was in the other room. While Hatori was taking care of Hitomi, I joined Yuki. "She asked me if she was going to die again," I told him, tears filling my eyes.

Yuki put his face in his hands. "I hate it when she asks that," he said.

"So do I." The tears began to role down my cheeks, and I started to cry.

Yuki looked up at me, noticed my tears, and rushed over to me. "I wish I could put my arms around you," he said desperately.

"D-don't worry about m-me," I said.

Yuki kissed the top of my head. "I will _always _worry when you cry."

I looked up at Yuki, he wasn't smiling, and his eyes were sad and worried. I expected this. We stood there, looking at each other for about five minutes.

"I've given her some medicine for her flu," Hatori said, entering the room. He noticed our sadness and worry and said, "She is going to be fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I am quite sure."

"Can we see her?"

"She is _your _daughter," Hatori replied. Yuki and I began to walk to her room. "I should tell you that she is sleeping right now," Hatori said to us.

"Alright, thank you, Hatori," Yuki said. Then Yuki and I quietly walked to Hitomi's bedroom.


	3. Demon

InuGirl1991

Demon

**Based on the ANIME, not the MANGA. I do not own Fruits Basket. **

Late one night, I awoke to Hitomi screaming. Yuki was up too. We ran to her room. "Hitomi! Hitomi! Wake up!" Yuki yelled in a panic, shaking her awake.

_Oh, no!_ I thought, vey worried. _Is she okay!?_

Hitomi screamed one last time, sitting up. She started crying and hugged Yuki, who was sitting next to her on the bed. POOF. Yuki transformed. "S-sorry, D-daddy!" she yelled.

"I don't mind, Hitomi, as long as _you _are okay," he replied.

She started to cry harder. "What happened?" I asked her, worriedly.

"I thought I saw a d-demon!" she sobbed.

Yuki gasped. "Hitomi, come and sleep with your mother and me tonight," he stated strongly. POOF. Yuki changed back.

After Hitomi fell asleep between Yuki and I, I asked a very worried Yuki, "Do you know something about this?"

"Yes. It was a demon that put the zodiac curse on the Sohma family."

"Are you sure she didn't just see Kyo in the form of the cat's evil spirit?"

"Impossible. Kyo is out of town. He has been out of town for two weeks now."

"Why would a demon be after our daughter?"

"He wants her life force."

I was so scared for my daughter after he said that. I looked at her sleeping form, and then I said to Yuki, "She is just a little girl, why would he want _her _life force?"

"I don't know, Tohru, but this demon _always _goes after the head of the Sohma family."

I looked at my daughter again and watched her for the rest of the night.


	4. Talk of Demons

InuGirl1991

Talk of Demons

**I do not own Fruits Basket. This story is based on the ANIME, not the Manga.**

The day after the incident with the demon, Hitomi didn't seem to remember a thing about it. I didn't say the word "demon" to her, because I didn't want to scare her, but she said that all she could remember was sleeping, nothing else.

"Why can't she remember? I suppose it is a good thing; she's not scared, but still…" I said to Yuki while Hitomi was at school.

"I suppose she suppressed the memory," Yuki replied.

"Oh," I said.

Later, Yuki had to leave for work. Yuki is a martial arts teacher. "By, love," I said right before he left, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"Are you sure you will be okay with me gone today?"

"Yes; you go."

"I would feel better if Hatori stayed with you, in case the demon comes back."

"Fine, call him."

With that, Yuki kissed my cheek and was off to call Hatori and then left for work.

Later, Hatori showed up at the house. He had picked Hitomi up from school for me as well. "Sorry about this, Hatori," I said apologetically.

"It's fine," he replied.

"Mommy!" Hitomi said, running to me.

"Hello, sweetie," I said, kissing her head. "How was your day at school?"

"It was great, Mommy, but why did Hatori pick me up?"

"Ah, well…"

"I wanted to come for a visit," Hatori jumped in.

"Yay!" Hitomi yelled joyfully.

"Why don't you go and do your homework, Hitomi?" I said to my daughter.

"Okay," she replied, whining.

After she walked away with her book-bag, Hatori and I sat at the dining room table to chat. "Is there anything we can do about this demon that Hitomi saw last night?" I asked him.

"An exorcism is all that can be done; but in order to do that, we have to know where the demon is." I looked down at my hands. Hatori spoke again. "Exorcizing the demon should also rid the Sohma family of the zodiac curse."

"Really?"

"Yes, I believe with the demon gone, the curse will be gone too."

"Well, that's good, right?"

"Yes, very good, with the curse gone, Hitomi will live a much longer life. The rest of the cursed will be able to have relationships much easier."

"Yuki and I could hug," I said, somewhat to my self.

"Yes, you will."

"Hitomi will live," I said, again somewhat to myself.

"That's right."

"We have to find the demon!" I shouted.

"What, Mommy?!" Hitomi called to me from the other room.

"Oh! Nothing, Hitomi!" I turned to Hatori. "Hatori, do you know how we can find the demon?"

"No, I don't. The only thing I can think of is incredibly dangerous."

"What is it?"

"Use Hitomi to lure the demon to us."


	5. Telling Yuki

InuGirl1991

Telling Yuki

**Based on the ANIME, not the manga. I do not own Fruits Basket.**

After Yuki returned home from the dojo, Hatori went home. I wasn't sure what to tell him.

"_Hatori, do you know how we can find the demon?"_

"_No, I don't. The only thing I can think of is incredibly dangerous."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Use Hitomi to lure the demon to us."_

I was pulled out of my worried thoughts by Yuki. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" I said.

"You don't seem fine."

"Well, Hatori said something that has me worried."

"What did he say?!" Yuki angrily shouted.

"I asked him if there was a way to get rid of the demon that is after Hitomi; he said we would have to use Hitomi to lure the demon out so we can exercise the demon."

"That is completely out of the question!!" Yuki yelled. After a small pause Yuki said, "Did you tell Hitomi?"

"Of course not!"

We stopped our shouting when we hear Hitomi's little footsteps running from her bedroom to us. "Daddy! Daddy! I thought I heard you!" She shouted, running to her father.

"You did," Yuki replied. "How was your day today?" he asked.

"It was _great_! Hatori picked me up from school today!"

I smiled. "He _did_?" Yuki said.

"Uh-huh!"

"Hitomi, go and get washed up for dinner," I jumped in.

"Okay, Mommy!" she said, skipping to the wash room.

After supper, Yuki and I tucked Hitomi into bed, and then went to the living room, and sat on the sofa. "You know, Ayame called today." I said.

"Really?"

"Yep, he called shortly before you got home from the dojo. He wants to visit next week. He is worried about Hitomi. Apparently, Hatori told him about the demon coming after Hitomi before soon after you called him earlier today."

"What did you tell him?"

"Well, I told him it was okay. It is, isn't it?"

"I suppose."

"Good." I smiled. I hated to upset Yuki, or anyone for that matter.


	6. Ayame's Visit

InuGirl1991

Ayame's Visit

**I do not own Fruits Basket. This is based on the ANIME, not the manga.**

The day of Ayame's visit has arrived. During the past week, Hitomi was attacked by the demon three times. Yuki and I would have her sleep in our room after each attack, and for a day or two afterwards.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," I said, answering the door.

"Why, hello, Tohru!" Ayame said when I opened the door.

"Hi, Ayame!"

Hitomi came running. "Uncle Ayame! Uncle Ayame!" she yelled.

"Hello, pumpkin!" Ayame said to her, patting her head.

"I didn't know you were coming!"

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?" Ayame said with a laugh.

Yuki, then, came running after Hitomi. "Hitomi!" he said.

"Oh, hello Yuki!" Ayame said to him.

"Hitomi, could your father and I speak with Uncle Ayame alone? You can go and do your week end homework," I said to Hitomi.

"Fine," She sighed, walking to her room.

Yuki and I led Ayame to the living room after that. "So what is it you want to talk about?" Ayame asked.

"You know about the demon attacking Hitomi, yes?" Yuki asked Ayame.

"Yes, that I do. What do you plan on doing about it?"

"Well, that's why I wanted to talk to you without Hitomi; she never remembers the attacks, and I don't want to scare her. I wanted to ask you what _you _think we should do," I said.

"Hatori wants us to use Hitomi as bate to lure the demon out and into the open, so we can exercise it," Yuki said.

"This, of course, is out of the question," I said.

"Well, I think it is a_ good _idea. After all, in order to protect some one, sometimes you must put them in a _controlled _amount of danger," Ayame said.

"We would be exposing her to a demon! How is that 'controlled'?!" Yuki said, in a rage.

"Oh, come on. It isn't like she would be _alone._ You would be there, and exorcists would be there."

"I still think it is a bad idea," I said.

"Mommy," I heard Hitomi say to me from the doorway, "Is there really a demon in the house?"

"Look, we will do everything we need to do to keep you safe," I said to her.

"Apparently, not _everything_," Ayame whispered to himself, but I still heard him. I shot Ayame an angry glare.

"If you need me to get the demon to come out, then I want to do it," Hitomi said.

"I-if it is what you want," I said, teary eyed.

"She doesn't get to decide, Tohru, she is only six years old!" Yuki shouted.

"Daddy!! I feel that I _have to_ do this," Hitomi said.

"Sweet-heart, you are six years old. The only thing you 'have to do' is be a kid."

"It will just keep coming after her if she _doesn't_ do this," Ayame chimed in.

"Fine. But she will _not _leave my site!"

"As long as _you _are_ out_ of the_ demon's_ site, this should work."

"Who do we call?" Yuki asked.

"Hana's sister, Amaya, can do it!" I said.

"Miss Hanajima has a sister?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, and Amaya can see spirits."

"Perfect!" Ayame said.

"I'll call her to come over. We will do it tonight."


	7. Exorcising the Demon

InuGirl1991

Exorcising the Demon

**I do not own Fruits Basket. This story is based on the ANIME, not the manga.**

I called Amaya about the exorcism, and she agreed. That night, Yuki and I put Hitomi to bed, like we normally do, but instead of leaving her alone, we stood outside her bedroom door and watched her, waiting for the demon to appear.

"What if this doesn't work?" Yuki asked, panicked.

"It will work. Now, be quiet." Amaya replied.

We stood there, waiting. Then, around midnight, we heard a low growl. "It's here," Amaya said. She, then, slowly and quietly entered the room, ushered Hitomi out while starting the exorcism, and continued the exorcism when HItomi was at a safe distance. Amaya was chanting something in Latin. The exorcism went on for three hours, I could tell Amaya was getting tiered. After a fourth hour, the exorcism was over and the demon was gone.

I was overjoyed, and I wanted to test Hatori's theory about the zodiac curse being lifted, so I hugged Yuki tightly. He didn't change. "Yuki! You didn't transform!" I said joyfully.

"You're right, I didn't!" Yuki replied, somewhat shocked.

Amaya came out to us and said, "The demon is gone."

"Thank you so much, Amaya!" I said.

"Can I hug Daddy now?" Hitomi asked me.

"Yes, Hitomi, you can hug me now," Yuki replied.

"Yay!!" she shouted, jumping into his arms.

"I love you, Hitomi!" Yuki said, crying tears of joy and relief into her shoulder.

**END**

**Sorry this chapter was so short and lacked description. I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review.**


End file.
